


I Suppose Not

by tahitianmangoes



Series: Drabbles, Shorts & Ficlets [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Kinda fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes
Summary: Albert felt rude to admit that he hadn’t expected Arthur Morgan to know his horse breeds from his elbow.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Series: Drabbles, Shorts & Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I Suppose Not

“That is a silver dapple pinto,” Arthur said as he peered through the binoculars at the horses over on the hill.

Albert found himself putting his head to one side as he looked at the rugged outlaw beside him. He felt rude to admit that he hadn’t expected Arthur Morgan to know his horse breeds from his elbow but he feared that was perhaps his prejudice winning him over. Arthur may have been a muddy, brute of a cowboy but he had never been anything short of a gentleman to him. Not many others would stop to help someone as hopeless as Albert and expect nothing in return. 

“You… You like horses, Mr Morgan?” 

He saw the sides of Arthur’s lips curl into a gentle smile and he brought the binoculars down. His hazy blue-green eyes met Albert’s as he spoke. “I do. Sometimes all you got when you’re out here is your horse. They ain’t like men, they don’t lie or cheat… You can always trust your horse. Sometimes I think they’re the only one you can trust.”

Albert was taken aback at how frankly Arthur spoke.

“Oh, I don’t know, Mr Morgan. I… I feel as though I can trust you.” Albert said, flushing as he did so and turning his gaze away from Arthur, back towards the horses. When he glanced nervously back, he could see a scarlet flush running down Arthur’s neck, too

“W-would that be so bad?” Albert asked shyly.  
“No, Mr Mason.” Came the outlaw’s reply, “I suppose not.”


End file.
